Worlds Apart
by sisko44
Summary: The Son's of Anarchy with a twist. Read about the guys in my version of the future. This story has all the characters but will focus more on Tig.
1. Chapter 1

**Worlds Apart**

**By: Sisko**

**This story contains names and characters from the show Sons of Anarchy.**

**I am in not making any money or trying to steal anything from the show or Mr. Sutter.**

**This story is strictly fictional.**

**Preface:**

I decided to try and take the MC into the future. What would a band of men like the "Sons of Anarchy" be in a future far different than current times? So I created my own future. Earth has long been destroyed and the humans from earth were absorbed by the "Hans". The "Hans" are an alien race which controls the Hansland Solar System. In this future there are many races, some with human characteristics and some completely alien.

I have made up and 'taken' real places, people's names and other historical facts and mixed them into my story in a purely fictional purpose. Quite frankly I find history fascinating, and loved using attributes from ancient or past peoples. You will find a smattering of Viking, Celtic, Germanic and Hispanic influences in this story.

The "Sons of Anarchy" remain together as a band of 'smuggler's' under their leader Clay. I use the term smuggler loosely as they fulfill the role of sentinel's and protectors for those oppressed from the tyranny of the Han Rule. The first chapter is a lot of background, but I hope you will find the following chapters will pick up accordingly.

Please check out the visual characters posted on sonsoftigunited yahoo group, for those of you who like that stuff.

Feel free to drop me a line with reviews and thoughts on tignation, the sonsoftiguntied yahoo group, or the .

_**I hope you enjoy this story…**_

**Sisko**

**Chapter 1: Fate is a Bitch**

_In a galaxy far far away, in the future…_

**2172 Universal Star Date**

Sabelline Astures padded lightly down the hallway passing through the royal apartments. The palace was dead quiet this late at night. It was her favorite time to go for a walk in the gardens.

She stopped in a shadow at the upper level of the massive stone steps and froze in place, waiting the guard to finish his rounds on the lower level. When she heard the large door click shut she shot down the stairs, staying in the shadows. She knew each step by heart.

Her heart raced as she stood by the door to the gardens. If anyone caught her out of her rooms tonight she would be severely punished. Her parents were arranging her marriage to a high ranking Hans's nobleman named Sven Konstantin. Sable hated him; he was a self absorbed preening peacock. Something about the man bothered her, she didn't trust him or the reasons his people had become interested in their small planet over the past two years.

She opened the door slowly cringing when it creaked loudly. She waited with her heart in her mouth but no guards came to investigate. She followed the dark shadows around a large rose garden, the perfume strong from the plate sized roses. She slowed down, reaching a familiar path, slowing her breathing.

Sable followed the path further into the garden following the fork to the right which led to a small protected gazebo and a pond. She loved coming to the bridge over the pond with her sister Alyssa and dangling their feet in the cool water, letting the brightly colored pond fish nibble at their toes.

Tonight however was different. She heard men's voices traveling over the perfumed air. She stayed on the path, holding to the shadows. The voices were speaking in the universal language, not her native Tharacian tongue. She moved as close as she could to hear what they were talking about and see who was out here in the garden gazebo.

She hid beneath a thick stand of greenery, sliding forward slowly until their faces came into view. She drew in a quick breath almost hissing as she saw Sven and the four Huscarls who were never more than a step away from him. He was talking on a communicator keeping his voice low as the other men carried on their own conversation.

"As I told you. I have everything under control. The tests have shown enough ore to last us several decades. By the end of the week we will be harvesting the Thoradium. The local population will be enslaved, used to work the mines." Sable put her hand to her mouth, biting her tongue to keep from making any noise. "All our ships are waiting on the other side of the wormhole and will transport at my mark." Sable shook with anger, her fear skittered up her back, her hatred for the Hanseatic worm making her sick.

She caught a portion of the Huscarls conversation. "I will personally enjoy teaching the youngest girl how to scream my name…" Sable closed her eyes tightly shut and blocked out that particularly gruesome remark. She focused her attention back to Sven.

"Yes Sir." He flipped the communicator closed as he flashed his teeth, showing his fangs. He laughed and ran his tongue over his large canines. Sven turned to the Huscarls with a bone chilling stare and made a comment which had Sables stomach turning. "The oldest one, Sable is all mine. No one else is to touch that little bitch. I will teach her some much needed manners."

The men remained in the gazebo, talking and passing around a bottle. Sable slid backwards inch by agonizing inch until she felt confident she could slowly stand and make her way quietly back to the palace.

She managed to sneak her way back up to the Royal apartments and headed straight to her parents wing. She didn't knock at the outer doors, not wanting to attract any attention. She was surprised to see her father sitting in his easy chair in front of the fire.

"Sable? Why are you up?" Her father looked old in the fire light. His face drawn and pale. He held a goblet of Ambriorix, a fine Tharacian whiskey.

She ran forward, her fear hammering in her chest. Sable knelt in front of him. "Father, I have news. Sven is planning to take our planet and turn our people into slaves to harvest the Thoradium ore."

She expected him to deny her accusation, or at least argue with her. Instead he asked, "How do you know this?"

"I was walking in the gardens and came upon him with his men. I spied on them, listening to his conversation. He has a full squadron of fighters waiting on the other side of a wormhole waiting for his signal." Sable tried to remain strong; she would not show her fear to her father.

Her father took a long swallow of his whiskey and pulled out his communicator. "Malcolm, come to the war room. Bring Solace as well. Tell no one, let no one see you. Make ready the Freya." He took a deep breath and looked at Sable with sadness in his eyes. "Go wake your sister, come back to me quickly and quietly, I'll be in the state room. Let no one see you. Sable," He reached out and held her chin lightly, tears in his eyes. "This is life and death. I am sorry we brought the Hans here; I should have listened to you. Remember, no matter what happens, you're Mother and I love you."

Sable shook her head yes, "Give me five minutes and we will return." She ran from the room and walked quietly to the apartment she shared with her younger sister. She woke Lyssa and helped her dress in dark clothing that was easy to move in, much like her own. Lyssa was only 8 and was shaking in fear, not understanding why Sable was waking her and acting so strangely.

Together they snuck back down the hallway past their parents apartments towards the adjoining rooms where he handled the affairs of state. Sable opened the doors quietly and pulled Lyssa into the room with her, they made their way through the dark room towards another door that had light spilling through under the door.

"Sable, why don't we turn on the lights?"

"Sush, she turned towards her sister holding her finger over her lips. It's a game. We must not let anyone see us, or make any noise." She whispered. "We are meeting Daddy."

Lyssa shook her head in agreement and followed Sable quietly. They reached the door and opened it a crack peeking inside. Sable relaxed seeing Malcolm and Solace in the room. She opened it further and pulled Lyssa in behind her.

Malcolm was her father's most trusted warrior his first in command of a highly skilled army. He had served the family for decades, growing up with her father. Sable thought of him as Uncle Malcolm. Solace was Malcolm's only son, only a few years older than Sable. He'd begun training as a Warrior from birth and was second in command beneath Malcolm despite his young age.

Solace and Sable were like brother and sister. He'd shared his training with her, teaching her to handle guns, knives, lasers, swords and sabers with proficient ease. He'd also taught herself defense and hand to hand combat. He'd tried to draw the line at piloting ships but Sable had won a bet forcing him to teach her how to fly every craft that was in their docking bay. Oh course, no one with the exception of Malcolm had known she was being trained, he'd found out strictly by accident.

Malcolm gave Sable and Lyssa a tight smile, motioning them not to talk. His gun was drawn and Sable noted the trigger was set to kill, not stun. Solace opened a hidden door in the wall and grabbed Lyssa's hand pulling her into the dimly lit tunnel.

Sable heard her father's voice raised in anger in the other room. "You are not welcome here any longer. Pack up your guard dogs and leave my planet."

She heard the unmistakable hiss of a saber, and a loud thump. Her mother's scream echoed in her ears. Malcolm growled, his incisors growing into a fierce snarl. He grabbed Sable by her forearm as she dove for the door to the other room. She had to help them. He pulled her back as she heard another hiss from the saber and her mother's screams ended abruptly. Another loud thump registered in her brain.

"Find the daughters and bring them to me. Quietly. I don't want to alarm the Palace just yet that their beloved King and Queen have been murdered." Sven's voice traveled into the room. The knowledge of her parent's deaths drove Sable to her knees. Malcolm merely picked her up and headed into the hidden door, closing it behind him.

He carried her for several minutes as she cried into his shoulder. He stopped long enough to set her on her feet and grab her by her shoulders. "You must pull yourself together Sable. I need you to be strong for me. It will be a difficult journey to escape the Hans and get away from Tharacia. Your father entrusted me with your safety."

Sable shook her head and wiped her eyes clearing away the tears. She would cry later, now she needed to get to Lyssa and save them from what would be a horrible fate if Sven found them.

She and Malcolm ran the rest of the way through the tunnels. They surfaced in the landing bay and came out of a door by the Freya, a Varanagian Cruiser. She heard Solace starting the engines as they ran up the ramp. They headed straight for the main cabin, Malcolm roaring orders to Solace as he strapped into the captains seat. Sable made sure Lyssa was secured in her seat, then took care of herself.

"Which wormhole are we shooting for?" Solace asked his father calmly as he taxied out of the bay.

"Take number three. Chart a false flight plan with the docking station. No one is to know where we are headed." Malcolm ground out, punching numbers into the control panel as they excited the bay.

"So far so good." Solace looked over at his father then back at Sable and Alyssa. He winked at Lyssa and she giggled. He raised an eyebrow when catching Sable eyes as if to say 'how you hangin?' She turned her head away as tears streamed down her face.

Sable had no illusions. Their lives had just changed forever.

**Twenty Years later…2192 Universal Star Date**

Alexander 'Tig' Trager walked around 'Slepner' his Varanagian cruiser, surveying the hull. It was simply the best money could buy. In his line of work it could mean the difference between freedom and spending the rest of your life rotting in a Hanseatic prison.

She had taken some minor damage in a misunderstanding with the Legion while making his delivery to Iberia. His load had a mixture of legal and illegal merchandise and the Legion would have loved to take him down, luckily Tig had found a way to out run the much larger and slower Battle Cruiser.

The planet Iberia was smack dab in the middle of the Bad Lands, an asteroid ridden solar system in the Hansland Galaxy_. _It was impossible to fly anything larger than a small freighter through the winding asteroid field, so you rarely ran into anyone from the Hanseatic League. It was the place to go if you were on the run from the 'Hans'. You could dock here without the proper paperwork, provided you had Wergild to pay the dock master. It was home to all sorts of riff raff, murderers, and general scum. Tig felt right at home on this godforsaken little planet.

Tig ran his hand down a long furrow on the starboard side of Slepner. "Happy, do you think we will need to replace this now or can we wait until we get back to home base?"

"Depends on whether you decide to go all bad ass again and pull another stunt like yesterday." Happy looked at Tig and grinned. Tig was simply the best at flying; it didn't matter if it was the Slepner or some hunk of junk. He wanted Tig flying when things went to shit.

Tig laughed out loud remembering how the crew had reacted when Tig had taken manual control over the cruiser and dropped them into a wormhole only he knew about. His star charts were immaculate; he had one for wormholes and one for habitable planets. "What, you'd rather rot in jail? Fine, next time I'll just roll over and let them take us all."

"No, no jail thank you. But honestly next time you need to warn us when you're gonna make a maneuver like that last one. My head still hurts from hitting the ceiling." He gingerly rubbed the top of his head and growled at Tig. "Sometimes you make us all crazy brother."

"There wasn't time for explanations. Besides, nothin' gonna hurt that hard head of yours." Tig flashed him another smile and continued his inspection.

"I think she will hold up fine. The specs I ran on her today didn't show any leaks or hull damage. It seems to be strictly cosmetic." Happy got back to the subject at hand.

"A 'right." Tig stopped and looked closer at a stabilizer unit. "Shit, this took a direct hit. See if you can pick up the part tonight while we are in town."

Tig looked over at happy wondering why he hadn't made a comment back. He saw Happy looking over at a ship that had just landed in the busy hanger. "Shit. Tig? You seein what I am?"

Tig walked over to Happy, standing shoulder to shoulder with him, watching the Hanseatic Cruiser unload with a whole squad of Legion Replicants. After the Replicants unloaded and secured their section in the hold three Huscarls walked down the plank. They were accompanied by what looked to be a high ranking officer. "Huscarl's, here on Iberia?" _Why_ _are Legion assassins on this rock in the middle of assville_? "This could be bad. Is all our illegal cargo off the Slepner?"

"Yeah, Clay, Jax and Opie are delivering the goods as we speak." Happy shook his head in disbelief. "They aren't supposed to be here. What the hell is goin' on?"

"Dunno. Let's lock her up and head into town. We are clean." Tig slapped Happy on the back and headed up the ramp into the ship. "Digger" Tig spoke out loud as he headed to the control panel. 'Digger' was a top of the line nanobot which could do anything. It was currently hooked into the ships system running a full check. "I need you to monitor all radio contact on the League ship that just landed. I want to know why it's here, and what it's up to."

"Will do. All systems are a go. I fixed the wiring that overheated due to your stunt yesterday."

Tig swore heatedly under his breath. "Lay off Digger or I will unplug your battery."

"Ships are not meant to be flown manually. Even by someone as illusionist as yourself."

"Illustrious, you fucking nano brain." Tig had to laugh at Diggers obvious attempt at humor. His programmers had made him look and sound like a human. He moved naturally, and spoke more languages fluently than anyone on the crew. The only problem was sometimes his language skills were lacking and he made mistakes which gave him away as a nanobot. He wasn't crazy about having artificial intelligence around him but Digger did have its uses. "Lock up Slepner, we are going into town. Alert me if there are any attempts to breach her."

"No problem." Digger's voice came over the speaker.

Tig smiled as he thought about how Digger had joined the Slepner crew. Even though he was just a nanobot he'd been given him human traits and emotions. His main programming was to protect and serve Jackson Teller. It was Gemma Teller-Morrow's way of keeping Jax, her son, safe when he was away from home. Gemma was the wife of Clay, who was Tigs boss, friend and father figure. Clay was a shipping magnet, among other things. This made her queen of the their rag tag crew. Tig often teased Jax about the fact that the robot was connected to his ass. He loved rubbing in the fact that he couldn't have a wet dream without momma knowing.

Tig headed back down the ramp and met up with Happy. They carefully made their way through the cargo hold so as not to draw attention to themselves or the cruiser. Once they were clear of the hold and the Legion soldiers Tig's communicator beeped. He flipped it open.

"Talk to me." He saw Clay clearly on the screen, walking outside in the bright arid sunshine of Iberia.

"The package is delivered. The locals are in a tizzy, rumor is the Legion landed this morning." Clay's face was drawn tight with concern.

"Rumors are true. A full squad of Replicants and three Huscarls. Hap and I watched them unload a half hour ago." Tig confirmed Clay's information.

"Any immediate threat?"

"Not that I can tell. I have Digger gathering information and the Slepner will be ready to go as soon as we can buy a stabilizer and install it."

"I don't like this. You have Happy get that part right away and get it installed yesterday. I want her ready to fly if we need a quick escape. Do you think it's the same crew we evaded yesterday?"

"Nah. They seem to be looking for something else. They landed in our bay and never took a second look at us."

"All right. Let's meet up at Blaze, get some R&R and mingle with the locals." Clay sighed heavily as he hung up the com link.

Tig pocketed his com link and gave Happy a lopsided grin. "Sucks to be you brother. You get to work on the cruiser while I get to sample the local girls."

Happy glared at Tig. "With any luck I'll be done quickly and I'll be joining you at Blaze." Hap was disgusted. Iberia was one of his favorite ports of call. The women at Blaze were legendary and of top quality. Their crew always got first choice when they were in town. Everyone gave Clay his due.

"Awe, don't pout Hap. There's plenty to go around." Tig smacked him on the back in a good natured gesture and headed towards the bar.

Happy watched Tig retreat and gave him a two finger salute as he walked away. He got the last parting shot in with a smile. "Oh, I'm not worried. Everybody knows I'm the brother like no other."

Tig lifted one hand in response mimicking Happy's gesture and laughed loudly at his brother's joke. When it came to women those two never had issues. Tig scanned the crowd watching for Replicants and the uniformed Huscarls. You didn't mess with the Legion's famed Huscarls. They were trained assassins with no mercy. Tig and everyone on the crew had outstanding warrants with the Hanseatic League. So far the coast looked clear.

He looked down the street, which seemed empty for this time of the day. Most of the shop keepers had cleaned off their sidewalks and had packed up early for the night. The Iberian climate was harsh, It was all rock, dust and sun. The only hospitable areas for life were in underground caves. During the day temperatures skyrocketed up into the 100's. At night it dropped to an average of 40 degrees below zero. Anyone who was out at night used the underground system of tunnels. Even that had its disadvantages, it was dirty and unsafe for a lone traveler. If you weren't armed heavily and knew how to back your shit up you didn't go anywhere after dark.

Tig spotted one of the Huscarls 'talking' to a shop keeper. He had the little creature held firmly by the neck about four feet above the ground. The keeper was terrified. He looked to be a sub species of some alien race he couldn't identify. It was small and gray, with little black wings and a long slinky nose. _Goddamn gross little fucker_. He looked like he was spilling his guts, whoever the Han's were after he was giving out vital information_. Poor fucker never stood a chance against the Huscarl._

Tig studied the Huscarl. He looked to be Varanagian. He was several inches taller than Tig, pushing 6'7". He had white blond hair, worn long and loose with two braids on each temple, a common style known for that race. He wore reflective sunglasses to protect his sensitive eyes. The Varanagian's were known for their excellent night vision. He was heavily muscled and held the little creature off the ground as if he was a fly_. I wonder if Clay knows this one._

Tig's mind wandered back to a time when he lived on the streets, scraping to survive as a young teenager. A particular life shaping event had burned itself into his memory. Tig had found a battered and bleeding Varanagian Huscarl laying in the gutter of a back alley of planet Illyrian's capital city Olso.

Despite his rough childhood Tig had managed to hold on to his humanity, and had fought against his survival instincts to rob the man and run. He'd known the man was suffering, and even though the man had given Tig his wallet and told him to leave him to die, Tig couldn't do it. He'd pulled the huge man to his feet and refused to leave him alone. They'd struggled to get him back to Tig's meager hiding place and nursed him back to health. The man had not spoken much during his stay, and Tig hadn't pressed him. He'd disappeared in the middle of the night a few days later, leaving Tig all the money in his wallet.

It was strange how fate worked. A few years later Tig had been the one in need. He was on the run from the Legion for theft among other things. He'd been wounded and had been cornered in an alley, by five Replicants and a Huscarl. All Tig could remember was a large man taking out all the Replicants and killing the Huscarl. He had woken up in a strange room on some space station.

Tig eventually found out he'd been saved by a man known only as 'The Reaper'. Everyone had heard stories about him, no one really knew who he was or were he'd come from. Rumors had told how he'd been an assassin, one of the famed Huscarls. Now he led the "The Sons of Anarchy", the only group known who would stand up to the Hanseatic Legion. The identities of the 'Sons' and of the Reaper were kept hidden, known only to people who could be trusted, and to other members of the Son's.

Reaper had remembered the kid who'd saved him that day long ago. He'd returned to see how Tig had healed and a friendship of sorts had been formed. The Reaper eventually revealed his true identity as Clay Morrow. He'd told Tig how he'd lost interest in serving for a government who was corrupt and evil. Tig knew the whole sordid story. To his knowledge Clay was the only assassin to leave the Legion and live to tell about it. Clay ran a huge shipping company called Teller-Morrow. After Tig had made a full recovery Clay had offered him a job working as a pilot for his shipping company.

Tig had quickly become Clay's best pilot, and had forced Clay's hand into letting him join the Son's and serve the Reaper. Tig had proven his worth many times over and become Clay's right hand man over the years. The crew was a strange mixture of many races and cultures, each bringing their own lethal combination of abilities and each owing their lives to Clay in one way or another. Together they stood up to the Legion, and did their best to help out anyone in need by smuggling in food, water and medical supplies as they shipped their legal loads. The shipping company was their front, a way to keep the Legion off them.

Tig ran his hand through his hair and shook himself back into the present. The Huscarl was finished with the shop keeper, slamming him harshly into the wall. _Yeah you're the big_ _man here aren't you?_ It galled Tig to have to let him treat the shop keeper that way, but he couldn't draw any attention to himself right now. Better to live and fight another day.

Tig waited a few minutes then went towards the shop. It might come in handy to know what the conversation was about. He crossed the street quickly, feeling the cold bite of the wind. The temperature was dropping quickly as the sun was setting. Twin moons were rising on opposite sides of the Iberian sky.

He entered the shop silently, taking off his sunglasses and letting his eyes adjust. He worked his way towards the back and found the shop keeper hovering about four feet off the ground watching Tig approach. Tig noted that the shop smelled amazing, filled with the aromas of different tobaccos.

"Me me is Olo. What can Olo get for you you?" He spoke in a lilting sing song voice. Tig had to struggle not to laugh at it, it just hit him funny.

"You have any Illyrian weed?" Tig smiled when the funny creatures wings fluttered faster and he sped across the little shop to a far wall grabbing a canister from the top shelf

"Me me don't get much call for this. Good good it is. Very old." Olo pulled out a sealed bag of dried green leaves. "How much Olo give you you?"

"How much for the whole bag?" It was very hard to find, this would last him for quite a while.

"Oh, Olo not sure you you can afford all of it." He shook his long snout and his eyes fluttered at Tig. "fifty dracmas."

Tig snorted. "You little scammer, that bag isn't worth more than 25 dracmas and you know it." Tig took his time, lifted the bag and sniffed it. It was pure, no doubt about it. "Let's make a deal. You tell me what the Huscarl wanted and I'll give you 75 dracmas for the bag and the information."

The little creature's wings increased in speed, his snout curled as he hovered, moving up and down thinking about the deal. "Ok ok, Olo tell you you. Mean Legion man was asking me me about a woman smuggler. Wanted to know where where to find her."

"What did you tell him?" Tig watched as the creature packed Tig's purchase in a sealed tin, then into a box. Tig picked it up and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

"Olo say nothing. No no nothing about her." He shook his head sideways, but would not look Tig in the face.

"You're lying. You piece of shit. You're no better than pond scum." Tig reached out quickly grabbing it by the grimy shirt it wore and pulled the creature towards him. With a simple touch Tig scanned Olo's thoughts. He'd told the Huscarl everything he knew, which luckily wasn't much. The worst damage had been the name of the Varanagian cruiser she piloted. "You're a disgusting little worm. I hope you rot in whatever hell you believe in."

He released the creature who flew backwards out of Tig's reach. "Don't kill kill Olo. Me me afraid. They threaten me me and my shop." That much Tig knew was true.

"Here's 30 dracma." Tig slapped the money onto the counter and stalked out of the shop into the cold. In a few hours you wouldn't be able to go outside at all.

Tig was lost in thought as he walked towards Blaze. _Well, that went ok. I scored some Illyrian weed and got the information about what the Huscarls are after. _He pinched his nose absently trying to make his headache go away. He always paid for using his talent. This time it would go away quickly, the little creature had been easy to read. Sometimes it was harder to read the thoughts of others, as some people had a natural block. He paid a higher price when that was the case. He would get horrendous headaches, nose and ear bleeds, even getting physically sick. I wasn't something he liked to use.

He'd inherited the ability to read people's thoughts and memories from his Illyrian mother Iberia Leon. Tig laughed out loud, it was a harsh sound, not born of humor but out of disgust. His mother had turned him out at birth. She was a princess, the only heir for the ruling family from Iberia. Her affair with his father had been kept a secret from her father and extended family. She'd even hidden Tigs birth, keeping him on a separate planet in some fancy orphanage. He'd never been adopted to a family, his haunting pale ice blue eyes and dark hair gave away his Illyrian heritage, making people afraid of him.

As a child Tig had hungered for a mother and a father. As he'd grown into a teenager his resentment at being cast away became a constant ache. He'd had to teach himself how to handle his powers, which had come to him with puberty. He'd run away from the orphanage and was on his own shortly thereafter.

After Clay had taken him in Tig still hungered for his real family. He'd gone back to the orphanage and used his talents to find out who his mother was. That's when he had gone to Illyria and found his mother. She'd seen him long enough to tell Tig who is father was and how she rued the day he'd been consummated, and that she never wanted to see him again. He'd left, resentful and confused.

Ignoring Clays request that he not go, Tig had gone to planet Hansland, the center of the Hanseatic Galaxy. He'd found his father General Odin Tragarsson, who was the grand commander of the Hanseatic Legion. Tig was still young enough to be naïve and had hoped for a better reception. He'd been bitterly disappointed once again. The man who Tig bore an amazing resemblance to, had laughed in his face and ordered him out of his sight, threatening to throw him into Hanseatic jail if he continued to bother him with such nonsense.

The only person who had seemed interested in meeting him had been his uncle, Ubbe Tragarsson. He'd pulled Tig aside and confirmed his father's affair, and admitted he'd looked for Tig for several years but had no luck finding him. They had talked for a few hours about his father Odin and his brother Lucien and his sister Allana, from his father's longstanding marriage to a woman named Julianna. He warned Tig that since he was the oldest son, he would be considered the heir, and that Odin and Lucien would consider him a threat. He'd encouraged Tig to leave and never return.

Tig had gone back to Teller-Morrow and tried to pull himself together. He hid his pain deep inside and reveled in the knowledge that he was with the Sons of Anarchy and was a constant pain in the ass to his father. It had become a longstanding joke between him and Clay. He'd taken a hard stance and decided his only real family was Clay and the crew, fuck the rest of them, he'd done alright without them.

While he'd been searching for his mother he'd discovered his mother had dropped another unwanted son off at the orphanage. After several years of digging he'd found his half brother on some god forsaken planet in the outer banks.

Happy had been working as a mechanic on a smugglers freighter. They had felt their gifts mingle with the first handshake instantly bonded. Tig had explained what he knew of their mother and had taken Happy back with him to meet Clay. They had become inseparable over time.

Happy was the result of Iberia Leon and Vestfold Rand, Rand was a Bracari. Happy carried more of his father's looks, dark skinned and dark eyes with the same build as Tig. He wielded the full powers of the Illyrian and the Bracari gifts. His Bracari heritage allowed him to teleport to any location and gave him the ability to control his surroundings by manipulating the elements. Combined with his mind reading abilities from his mother, Happy's talents were scary. Nobody in their right mind fucked with Happy. He also suffered from ill effects when he used his powers, much like Tig, so he was careful only using them when necessary.

Tig looked up at the pink neon sign that read Blaze. _Damn I made it here fast, I need to get my shit_ _together and quit daydreaming_. He didn't hide the smile that lit up his face. _Finally I get some tits and ass_. He went through the doors, removing his sunglasses and adjusting to the dimly lit, smoky atmosphere. He quickly scanned the bar and found the crew in a booth at the rear of the building.

He stopped by the bar and got his own bottle of Aorixbic Fire. It was illegal, but hell, who cared? He took a healthy swig on his way to the table and felt the familiar burn creep down into his stomach, warming him all the way to his toes. _Ahh, that's what I'm talkin about. A few more swallows and I will be on my way to oblivion._

He stopped and looked at a row of Blaze women waiting to be claimed. Tig took his time checking out the pussy stampede_. Fuck that! Don't even know what you are. Not bad, but her tits are too small. Hey, now we are getting warmer. _He stopped in front of what appeared to be human, but her eyes were completely black. She had a smoking hot body and changed her eye color to mimic Tig's when he looked at her. _Too creepy, damn that's nasty! _He moved on to the next girl who had white hair worn long and curly. _Nice rack, fine ass and pretty green eyes. Here we go_. He reached out and pulled her into the crook of his arm walking with her towards the table.

He lightly scanned her thoughts for anything out of the ordinary. He snickered, _Nothing_ _but air up there. Perfect!_ "What's your name doll?" Tig took another long swig of his whiskey.

"Call me Tessa." She rubbed his chest as they walked.

"A 'right. Just call me Tig." They slid into the booth with everyone else and joined into the conversation. He'd been pulled down by the memories of his childhood and his mood was shitty at best. _ Fuck my so called family. I got Hap, Clay and the crew. _Hetook another long swallow of his whiskey and pulled Blondie towards him for a long sloppy kiss.

Clay thumped the table with his hand drawing everyone's attention. He held up his drink for a toast. "Here's to all my brothers." The table responded, making similar comments as they held their drinks aloft. Everyone touched glasses and bottles in the center above the table and tossed back their poison of choice.

"Have fun tonight boys, but be ready to go in the morning. I want to get off this rock before we catch the Legions interest." Clay looked across the table at Tig and held eye contact with him. He was worried about Tig, lately he'd been excessive in all his excesses. He wasn't sure what was going on with his right hand man, and Tig wasn't talking.

Tig blew off the eye contact and took another swig of his whiskey. He drank enough that his tolerance level was incredibly high. It would take the whole bottle to put him under the table. "I know who the Legion is after." He told Clay.

"Do tell." Clay was slouched low into the booth with his head resting against the back of the seat, his eyes hooded and face relaxed. Tig noticed the red head he'd been sitting next to had disappeared under the table.

Tig smiled when Clay grimaced. He continued as if nothing was going on. "Some female smuggler who has a Varanagian Cruiser named the Freya."

"Your information solid?" Clay gripped his cigar a little tighter and clamped his mouth shut.

"Not sure. But when I read the little fucker's mind he believed it."

Clay shook his head in agreement and shrugged his shoulders. "Good to know. We leave in the morning, so I don't think it will matter."

Tig tried to concentrate on his little blond but his heart wasn't in it. _I wonder where_ _Happy is, he shoulda been here by now._ Tig pushed the blond off his lap and pulled himself out of the booth, trying to find a quieter corner to call Hap. His com lit up as Happy answered.

"Talk to me." Happy sounded irritated and looked it.

"How's that part coming?"

"It's not, I'm still waiting on delivery. Things are heating up with the Legion. They are getting ready to do something big."

"A 'right. I'll keep my eyes open and spread the word."

"Hey Tig, give Candy a lick for me, looks like I'll be stuck here." Happy's voice sounded disgruntled at best.

"I'll tell Juice, he's hittin that shit tonight." Tig chuckled as he hung up his com link.

Tig relayed the news to Clay and gave Juice the message from Hap. He was restless tonight and nothing in Blaze was holding his attention. _Maybe I'll just head back and hang with Happy. I can get drunk there just as easy. _

Tig left, using the underground tunnels. He passed by a few more clubs stopping at one named Stormin Normins. He knew some of the locals who came here. He was hoping to gather some more Intel on the Legion and why they were on Iberia.

He entered the bar, which was surprisingly well lit and clean. It was a slow night, the place mostly filled with locals. He looked around and spotted someone he knew working behind the bar. Tig bellied up to the bar and ordered some more whiskey making small talk. The man knew nothing about why the Legion was here, but he was pissed. Their presence had driven away many patrons. Business was slow and the whole town was becoming a ghost town.

Tig noticed a group sitting in a booth across the dance floor. He slanted his head in their direction. "Who's that? Never seen 'em in here before."

"Dunno, first time on Iberia I believe. Said they were waitin on a few parts for their ship." The bartender shook his head. "Strange eyes. And they ordered synthetic blood. Gaghh, outlanders. Can't stomach 'em, can't live without 'em."

Tig just looked at the group. Two of the men were large, and if Tig guessed correctly related. The remaining group of people with them paled in comparison, yet they all held a quiet confidence.

"Give me another hit before I leave." Tig got up and headed for the can_. I gotta piss like a racehorse. _He'd finished his business and rounded the corner to head down the short hallway. He was just drunk enough to feel sloppy, not particularly watching where he was going. As he turned the corner he slammed into another person. They knocked heads hard enough to leave stars floating in his vision.

Tig grabbed the wall to keep from going down. "What the fuck!" His vision swam as his eyes watered finally focusing on a very disgruntled figure on the floor. _Shit, it's a girl_. She was on her knees, both hands held to her face, rocking slightly.

"Gods! You're an idiot!" He heard her spit out at him as she gathered herself. "Honestly, who is stupid enough to walk around the corner on the wrong side?" She was looking frantically for something on the floor.

Tig saw a pair of sunglasses lying up against the wall and leaned over to pick them up for her. Their hands collided as he got to them first. She held her hand out waiting for him to hand them over but Tig was reluctant to give them to her.

He stood back up looking down at her. "Maybe if you didn't wear sunglasses in a perfectly dark bar you wouldn't run into shit, Princess." Her tirade at him had pissed him off. _Who the hell did she think she was anyway?_

She stood up using the wall as support with her right hand, her left hand rubbing her forehead. She never looked up at him, but kept her gaze on the floor.

"What you too good to look at me?" Tig taunted her.

"No, I just don't make it a habit to look at assholes like you." She shot back.

He froze as she raised her head up and looked at him. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail, exposing her face. She was human enough, with a heart shaped face and lovely features. Her eyes are what caught him off guard. They mesmerized him. She had eyes a beautiful Violet color that had swirls of darker shades of purple moving within them. Her pupils were black, with a ring of a deep golden color. He'd never seen anything like them.

She snarled, barring her teeth as her incisors grew into impressive fangs. _Princess? If_ _he only knew_. She hated being stared at, not many people had met a Tharacian these days. It was why she wore the sunglasses. Her eyes usually scared people, or they just stared at her like he was. "Move asshole." She pushed hard at his shoulder trying to shove him away from the wall.

Tig's head snapped back at her venomous response, but he held his ground. He felt his incisors lengthen and he gave her a feral smile showing her that he had a mouth full of dangerous teeth as well. "Not going to intimidate me Princess. Where I come from we have manners and people apologize when they run into someone."

Tig watched her reaction. He'd known he was at fault, but for some reason he was enjoying getting a reaction out of her. He'd already given her the name 'Princess' because of the way she carried herself. She was all attitude and swagger. She filled out her black flight suite with a style and grace he appreciated.

She didn't disappoint him with her reply. "Just give me my sunglasses and let me pass 'fly boy'." She looked closely at the man in front of her. He looked to have some Hans and Illyrian blood in him. He had the pale, ice blue eyes of the Illyrian race. She wondered absently if he carried any of their gifts. He hadn't tried to make physical contact with her yet, but he didn't worry her. She could block anyone who tried to read her.

She continued to study him. He was a few inches taller than her. He wore black leather pants and black boots with a loose fitting sapphire blue shirt tucked into his pants. His belt had a silver buckle with a reaper on it_. Why should I know what that is?_ His hands were adorned with several rings, and he wore his sleeves folded up to his elbows. His shirt was loosely buttoned, leaving several open at the top allowing a full view of his chest. He had a silver pendant with a circle and an A inside. Overall she had to admit he was a fine looking specimen, even if he carried Han blood.

"Like what you see Princess?" Tig baited her again. Enjoying the fact she had blatantly checked him out.

"Hardly, I don't associate with the likes of you." She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye._ Screw it, I don't need them anyway_. She turned leaving Tig standing there holding her sunglasses.

"Well shit, excuse me!" He yelled at her retreating back. Tig enjoyed watching her walk away, for a bitch she had a great ass. He slid the sunglasses into his shirt pocket. _Guess I will have to deliver these later. _

Tig walked back to the bar and downed his shot, noting that the group of men at the table he'd checked out earlier were with _her_. The oldest one gave Tig a quick look, but she grabbed his sleeve and said something to him. He glowered, but followed her lead and walked out of the bar.

His com link went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open in one quick motion and saw Juice on the screen. He answered with his usual brusque, "Talk to me."

"Clay has called Church in twenty. Get your ass back to the Slepner." Juice flashed a quick grin at Tig. It wasn't very often he got to order Tig around.

"A 'right." He flipped it closed and headed out of the bar into the tunnels. He found himself looking for signs of the princess and the group of men but they were long gone.

They gathered in 'Church' a room dedicated to Sons of Anarchy business. They held all their important meetings here. The room held a large oval table with chairs positioned around it. It contained a computer and a central control for the ship. The walls of Church were sound proof and scan proof. It was built to be an island of security.

"We are waiting on a part to be delivered. Once Hap has it installed we will leave. Be ready." Clay looked around at all the faces of his inner circle. _They are all good men. It's up to me to protect them. _"I don't like the show of force the Legion is giving. I want a lockdown. Nobody leaves the Slepner."

Bobby piped up. "I will monitor the radio."

"Hold on." Tig remembered he'd put digger on the task of listening in on the Legion ship. "Digger, have you picked up anything from the Legion ship?"

The nanobot's voice came through the speaker system. "Nothing about their mission. It's all been extremely hush hush on that front." He paused, making a very human sigh. "Wish I could tell you more."

Tig rubbed his face with his hand. He had a bad feeling but he just couldn't put his finger on it. _Shit. _He felt Happy's stare and looked up at his brother shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't gonna cry wolf without a reason.

Digger's voice came on the speaker again. "Clay, we are being hailed by a ship called the Freya."

Clay looked at Tig knowing they were the only two with knowledge of the Legions target. Tig raised an eyebrow back at Clay. This was Reaper territory, helping people who were being harassed by the Legion. Tig wondered what the Freya had done to piss off the Legion so badly.

"Put them on the speaker Digger." Clay trusted everyone in this room. They would ultimately vote on whether to offer help in the long run. He heard the static of the radio come into the room. "This is Clay Morrow of Teller-Morrow Shipping. Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Sable. I own the Freya and am looking for a part for my core, it is a Thoradium sensor. I was hoping since you have the same cruiser you might have a spare part I could purchase." Her voice sounded funny over the speaker, but Tig recognized it instantly.

Clay gave a questioning look at Happy who shook his head yes. Clay hit the mute button. "How much for the part Hap?"

"Twenty Lyra." It's a small part, but hard to find. We have several extras, it won't put us out."

Tig cut in before Clay could respond. "Have her come in person. We should warn her about the Legion asking questions about her ship." He intentionally left out the part about running into her at the bar.

Clay smiled at Tig. "Good call."

Clay flipped off the mute and spoke again. "We have the part, it will be 20 Lyras. We are docked in bay 2. Only it must be you who picks up the part, and don't take long. We won't be docked much longer."

"Thank you for your kindness. I will be there shortly." She replied softly, the relief in her voice easily heard.

Tig sat back and looked at the ceiling, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was secretly pleased he'd see her again. Looked like he'd get to return the Princess's sunglasses, and get a few more jabs in_. First exciting thing I've done in what seems like an eternity._

"I'll take first watch." Jax offered.

"A 'right let's keep our shit tight boys." Clay slammed his palm onto the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Worlds Apart**

Chapter 2: Meet the Reaper

Sable paced in Captain's room of her Varanagian Cruiser, the Freya. She was discussing her crew's next move with her most trusted men. Everyone disagreed on how she should proceed to get the part from the Slepner. They knew that their ship was under the radar of the Hans. They had already boarded the Freya looking for illegal cargo; though in typical Han fashion they had not shown any orders or told her exactly what they were looking for.

Luckily they had already 'placed' their cargo before the Han's had intruded, it would have definitely made things awkward. The Freya had been running refugee slaves from Tharacia off and on over the past 15 years. Sable had narrowly escaped the Han Legion when they had overrun her planet in search of the ore Thoradium nearly 20 years ago. They had killed her parents and left she and her sister the only remaining heirs of the ruling class of Tharacians. Since that fatefull day they had been on the run from the Hanseatic Legion.

Malcom's deep voice broke Sable's thoughts. "You will not go without Solace or I. You will be protected. That is final."

"I will take you." Solace gave her a sly grin trying to lighten the moment. "But you know Dad is right. It would make the Hans day to find you. Especially Sven and he is here with his four goons. Thank god he didn't run the search on our ship."

"Ok. You and I. I want Lyssa with you Malcom, just in case they decide to come back. I know you will protect her whether she wants it or not." Sable looked directly at Lyssa who stuck her tongue out and flipped her off. Lyssa, her only sibling, was a hotheaded pain in her ass. She was trained just like Sable had been, but carried a wild streak that often got her in trouble. Malcom had always said she was just like her father.

"You're not the boss of me Sis. I do what I want. I want to come with you. You know I will just follow you after I lose Malcom. He is too old to keep up with me." Lyssa flipped her long blond hair back and flashed her blue swirling eyes at Malcom. Malcom just leaned back and crossed his arms over his massive chest, smiling at Lyssa.

"Lyssa, please do as I am asking." Sable took a deep breath, willing herself some patience. "We are in a precarious position here. If Sven figures out we are on this ship things will go to hell and a hand basket quickly. I will need you and Malcom to have our bird ready to fly once we get this part. You are the best mechanic I have."

"Ok, since you asked so sweetly." Lyssa smiled at Sable, she loved pulling her chain.

Sable punched a number into a control panel. A hidden compartment opened, revealing a wall of weaponry. She smiled as she reached in and grabbed several knives, a saber and a gun. She began sticking them into parts of her flight suit. Solace joined her and armed himself with his favorite weapons.

"Solace, if anything goes wrong on either end we meet at the underground haven." Malcom drew his son aside and locked arms with him. "Be careful; don't try to be a hero. I have a remote self destruct on the ship I will activate it if we are overrun. I am taking Lyssa with me and mixing with the locals until you radio me that you have the part and are on your way back. I don't want to be stuck on the Freya if they return."

"May the Gods be with us both." Solace gave his father a quick hug and shot a look at Lyssa. "Behave brat."

"Sable, be careful with your identity. We know nothing about the crew of the Slepner. They may be supporters of the Han's. Get the part and get out." Malcom gave last minute instructions to her, his nerves drawn tight with concern. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Don't worry Malcom. I don't want to be in the clutches of the Han's any more than you do." She slid her sunglasses down and opened the door heading towards the loading bay hatch and ladder. She and Solace disappeared down the ladder and shut the hatch behind them. They headed into the tunnel system toward Bay 2 were the Slepner was docked.

They reached the bay and located the Slepner with no problems. Solace held her back as she stepped out to head to the ship. "Wait a few minutes, let's see if they are laying a trap." After waiting nearly 15 minutes they decided all looked quiet. The Slepner was open with her ramp extended. A man was replacing a stabilizer on the outside of the hull.

They approached the man carefully. Solace took the lead and motioned for Sable to be quiet. "We are from the Freya. I believe you have a part for us?"

Happy turned slowly, he'd been aware of them hiding in the shadows. He approved of their actions, he would have done the same. He appraised the stranger quickly, noting he was heavily armed, various weapons stored in his black flight suit. He was around 6', and walked with a quiet assurance. He'd been trained well by someone. They both wore reflective sunglasses much like Clay. _Wonder what they are hiding_, he thought absently. His partner was obviously female, no one could hide their womanly curves in a tight black flight suit. She was also heavily armed and carried herself with confidence.

Happy reached out to shake hands with the stranger. "The names Happy." He quickly read the man, noting that they were nervous about being located by the Han's. He found nothing _off_. He'd been done working on the part for over a half an hour, he was just waiting for them to show up.

"Solace." He shook Happy's hand and let him brush his thoughts. If Solace had wanted to he could've blocked him, but it served their purposes to be trusted. He inclined his head towards her, "This is Sable."

"Hello." Happy stuck his hand out to her and made contact. His powers 'bounced' off her giving Happy an instant sharp pain at the base of his skull. He quickly withdrew his powers and smiled at her despite their little power struggle_. Damn she is strong_.

"You will pardon us if we don't linger. We are on a time schedule and need to be moving on quickly". She flashed the 20 lyras. "So here is the money. Can we get the part?" Sable spoke quietly. She hated when people used their powers without warning. She felt sick to her stomach from the energy she'd used blocking him. His gift was very strong.

"If you'll come with me I will take you to Clay. He has that part." Happy turned and walked up the ramp. As soon as Sable and Solace entered the main cabin the ramp closed behind them.

Sable threw a worried look at Solace, but he gave her hand signal to relax. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She just wanted to get off this nasty planet. To get as far away from the Legion as she could. The layout on the ship was slightly different than her cruiser. This model was newer than the Freya. It looked spacious and it was kept sparkling clean. It was even carpeted and painted in a warm golden color.

They approached a wall. Happy touched a large silver medallion on the wall which Sable realized was an ancient shield which had a symbol on it she didn't recognize. The wall slid sideways and revealed a large room with an oval table, chairs arranged around the table. The room was large enough to hold a wall of computers and controls. A large screen TV was on one wall, and a complete kitchen was on adjoining wall. There was a couch and some chairs arranged near the TV. It was also carpeted and painted in warm inviting colors_. Hard to feel like you're in a space ship with a set up like this. _The table had a large circle with an A inside of it_. Shit_, _it looks just like that assholes belt buckle from the bar last night._

"Welcome to the Slepner" a deep rich voice broke into Sables thoughts. She turned to find a large man, with short cropped white blond hair. He wore sunglasses much like her own. If she was a betting girl she'd have bet her last Lyra that he was Varanagian. He was dressed in an all black flight suit, and despite his advanced age he filled it out impressively. "I'm Clay." He extended his hand out to Solace and they shook hands.

As Clay stepped into the room he gave a warm smile to Sable. "You must be Sable."

She stood transfixed as a second man followed Clay into the room. He was dressed in an all black flight suit as well and loaded with weapons. She recognized him as _the asshole_ from the bar. He shook hands with Solace. "Tig."

Solace returned the handshake remembering him from the bar. Again he let Tig sweep his powers over him, reading his intentions. It was good to know they were a careful bunch. "Solace." He indicated her and introduced her with a grin on his face. "This is Sable."

Tig smirked at her, winking and bowing slightly. "Princess." He'd read Solace and found only concern about whether Clay's crew was connected to the Hans. He turned his back on her and took a seat at the oval table. He'd already checked her out on the ships security monitors. She was dressed just like the rest of them in a black flight suit, her's just fit her a helluva lot better than most. She had some serious curves in all the right places. Her hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail, and she didn't have a shit load of makeup covering her face. He'd noticed a smattering of freckles across her face. He remembered her classic face, with high cheekbones and a lovely heart shaped face from last night.

Her face turned a deep crimson and her back went ramrod straight at Tigs jab. _Don't respond, he's just trying to get a reaction out of you. _ Instead she tried to concentrate on Clay. He motioned for her and Solace to join him at the table. Everyone sat down including Happy.

Clay reached into his flight suit and pulled out the little sensor. He slid it towards Sable. "I think this is the part you were looking for?"

She reached out and grabbed it off the table as it slid to her. A quick inspection showed her that the part would indeed work. "Yes, this is the correct sensor." She pulled the 20 Lyra out of her pocket and laid it out on the middle of the table. "Your payment." She pushed her chair back and started to get up. "Thank you."

Clay held his hands up shaking his head. "Hold on, we need to talk."

"We don't have time, we need to get this part back to our ship and be on our way." Sable explained.

"We have strong intelligence which says the Legion is here after you and your ship. Just thought you might want to know." He shifted in his chair gauging her and her companion's reactions.

Sable looked coolly at Clay as she rose from her chair. "We are aware of the Legions intentions. Again, thank you for the part." She glided toward the door, her back ramrod straight head held high. She made sure not to make eye contact with the smug jackass she'd met last night. _Not gonna give him the satisfaction_.

Clay had to admit the girl had some major cahunas. She hadn't even flinched when he'd mention the Legion. Most people would have been shitting themselves and crying for their mommas. He looked at Tig and Happy with his eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. "Well by all means we won't keep you then, we were just about to head out ourselves."

Just as Solace cleared the doorway Digger came over the intercom. "Uh, boss? I am getting some disturbing information from docking bay 1. I will feed it into the control room for you to listen to."

Clay flipped the switch allowing the transmission to come across. "We are on board the Freya." Static crackled as Sable heard an unfamiliar voice. She gave a small squeak, putting both hands in front of her mouth to stifle any more reactions. It became eerily quiet as they listened to the transmission. Her blood froze as she heard the familiar voice of Sven. "Are the targets on board?"

"No sir. The ship is empty." More static came over the transmission.

"Search the Freya, find out anything you can about the rebels and their plans. I want Sable Austeres brought to me, or I will have your head on a platter." Sven's irritation came through clearly in his voice.

Sable felt Solace grab her shoulders from behind. He leaned forward and talked low into her ear. "Malcom and Lyssa are safe. Remember they will meet us at the underground haven." She felt the eyes of Clay, Happy and Tig on her.

The static over the transmission became a deafening roar as an explosion came through the speakers. "Digger what in blazes was that?" Clay bellowed over the noise.

"If my information is correct, I believe the Freya just blew up."

"Tig, get your ass on the bridge and get us out of here. Now!" Clay snapped, as Tig flew into motion, shoving past Sable and running towards the bridge. Happy remained with Clay.

"Wait!" Sable snapped out of her shock. "Let us off first."

"No time. You just lost your only way off this rock. Let us help you out." Clay tried to reason with her knowing her whole world just exploded, literally.

"No you don't understand. I can't leave. Not without…" Sable caught herself before she gave away Malcom and Lyssa.

Solace finished her sentence. "We have crew members in the underground tunnels that were not on the Freya." He left out the fact that he knew Malcom had self destructed the Freya to protect Sable and Lyssa from Sven and the Hans. "Let us off the Slepner and we will find our own way."

Clay knew they were not telling him the whole story. It was obvious the woman was shaken and Solace was trying to hold her together. "Look, the Hans are gunning for you. I can only speculate on why, unless you care to tell us the truth. We can help you locate the rest of your crew and get you away from the Hans but I need the truth and quickly."

Solace didn't know why but he trusted Clay. He'd heard of the group called the Son's of Anarchy, led by the 'Reaper'. He and Malcom had often talked about the group and speculated on who it was. He had a strong feeling he was with the Reaper right now. "Sable, I think we should let them help us." He turned Sable towards him. "Sweetheart, we can't do this alone. We have no ship, no way of getting off this planet, away from the Han's."

Sable's mind was numb with shock and worry. She trusted Solace enough to let him make this decision. She shook her head yes, not trusting her voice.

Tigs voice broke through over the intercom. "Ships ready, just give me the word Clay."

"Hold on, Tig." Clay responded into his com link.

Clay looked at Solace. "What's it gonna be?"

Solace looked at Clay, making his decision. "Short version. We smuggle slaves from the planet Tharacia, and make ourselves a general pain in the ass to the Legion. The Legion is after Sable and her sister Lyssa because they are the last remaining Tharacians from the ruling house of Astures. Her sister is with my father hiding in the underground tunnel system below the city. We will pay you a considerable sum of money if you help us find them and get us off this rock and away from the Legion."

Clay had a feral smile on his face as he gave orders to Happy. "Looks like things are gonna get dicey. I want you and Tig with me. Have Jax on the bridge ready to get us out of here if necessary. Load up for trouble, we meet five minutes at the hatch."

Clay bellowed into his com link. "Tig! Get your ass down to the hatch, ready for an excursion. Pack for trouble. Five minutes."

Tigs voice crackled back. "On my way."

Happy departed quickly making a mental list of things he needed to do to be ready for this mission_. Bout time we got into some action, this has been a boring trip. _

Clay looked at Sable, "well _Princess _ let's go get your sister. I'm assuming you had a rendezvous point?"

Sable let the sarcasm of the Princess remark slide off her back. Her sister and Malcom were more important than her pride. "Yes. We will lead the way."

Clay took a cigar out of his vest pocket rolling it between his fingers. "Sorry, you stay here, don't need some woman slowing us down. Solace can show us the way."

Solace winced, and watched Sable as she took in Clays comment. _This is gonna be interesting_.

Sable shook with indignation. "I assure you I can keep up and can handle myself in any situation. I go. If I fall behind you can leave me." Her voice was low and tight, with every syllable clipped shortly. Her anger rolled off her in waves.

Clay wasn't going to waste anymore time arguing. "Fine, suit yourself. But if you fall behind or endanger my men I will leave you behind, or shoot you myself."

Sable didn't answer him, she just pulled out her gun and checked the mechanism, switching it from stun to kill. She checked all her weapons and ammo stashed in various places on her body. She looked at Solace making eye contact with him, letting him know she was ready. She backed up to the wall and waited motionless for the rest of Clay's team to gather.

Happy and Tig approached down the hallway to the hatch. Both men moved with an eerie grace, with no sound of their footsteps or any noise to let you know they were approaching. Sable watched them behind her sunglasses assessing their body language. Happy seemed cool and confident, with a quiet strength. Tig was quiet, but you could feel the waves of excess energy rolling off him, he was coiled ready for action.

Tig stopped short when he realized she was leaning against the wall, obviously geared up to go out on this mission. He looked at Clay tipping his head in her direction. "Why is 'Her Holiness' coming along?" He still refused to call her by her real name, using any situation to get under her skin.

"Don't ask." Clay turned and opened the hatch.

Tig added his two cents even though he knew Clay didn't want to hear it. "Well she doesn't belong out there. It's bound to get crazy, we don't need her slowing us down."

"Duly noted. Now shut up and let's head out."

Tig shook his head and looked at Sable. "Stay out of my way Princess."

Sable couldn't stop herself from making a sarcastic reply. "Oh stuff it fly-boy. You won't even know I'm there." She shoved past him and joined the others as they headed into the underground tunnels_. What a jerk_.

They were into the underground tunnels and making their way towards the rendezvous point that Solace and Malcom had agreed upon. So far it had gone far too easy. The tunnels were eerily quiet, no one was out and moving around since the explosion had rocked Bay 1.

Solace led the group moving quickly and quietly through the tunnels. He alternated between jogging and hugging the walls checking for any sign of the Legion. He emerged into a small underground square full of shops, restaurants and a few scattered bars.

He turned and spoke to Clay who was standing directly behind him. "They should be inside the Blue Sky Café. I will check it out."

Clay's hand streaked out and held Solace in place. "No Solace, wait. Hap? Do your 'thing' and check it out. Make sure it's not a trap." His eyes held with Happy's until Happy nodded in response.

Just as quickly Happy faded from their group. "Where did he go? What was that?" Solace looked around at Tig and Clay.

Sable knew. "He is Bracian, he can teleport. I've heard of them but never seen it." She looked at Clay for conformation, giving him a small smirk.

Clay nodded at her. "Bingo. Your knowledge puts you in a precarious position. His race is hunted by the Han's, to be used and controlled. They are becoming as extinct as your race of Tharacians. You expose him and I will not hesitate to hunt you down and make you pay. Are we clear?" He gave her his most menacing glare.

To Tig's amazement she held her ground and gave a terse reply.

"Crystal." She shot back in a quiet but determined voice. She knew what it was like to be hunted. She'd never give away his secret.

Just as quickly as he'd disappeared Happy reappeared into the same spot he'd left from. All eyes looked to him for a clue about what was going on in the small café. "Looks quiet and clear. A man who looks like you is with a small blonde." He looked at Solace as he spoke.

Clay let go of Solace. "Go get them and bring them out. Quickly and quietly."

Solace slipped out the small alley they'd been waiting in and headed across the square towards the entrance.

Sable made a move to join him, but was grabbed from behind by an arm snaking around her waist. "Shh, easy. You should stay here with us, just in case." Tig held her firmly but not harshly and had spoken softly into her ear. She had tensed at first ready to fight the contact, but relaxed when he loosened his grip.

"Let me go." Sable spat out in a clipped hiss.

"Uh uh Princess. Not until I know you're not gonna go chasing after him and give us away." Tig paused and used his free hand to point across the square towards another tunnel where a full squadron of replicants and one of the Huscarls had just emerged. "Clay, you seein what I am?"

"Oh ya. We're gonna have to cause a distraction to get out of here."

Happy looked at Clay grinning. "I got this. I'll meet you back at the Slepner."

"A 'right, make it quick and clean. Watch your back brother." Clay gave Happy a thump on the shoulder and turned towards Tig and Sable, as Happy disappeared. "As soon as he catches their attention we will head towards the café and cover them as they head for the tunnel."

Tig released Sable and pulled his gun out of the holster on his leg. He checked the settings putting it on kill. Next to him Sable mirrored his movements in silence. He briefly looked at her to gage her reaction to the situation. She was concentrating on the entrance to the café he noted she was calm as a cucumber. He shook his head and couldn't hide a smirk_. Definitely an Ice Princess. _

Sable knew Tig was watching her. Without turning to look at him she said. "Don't ever touch me again. I am not prone to hysterics or making rash decisions. I have done this countless times, all over the solar system." _What a typical macho reaction from a man._

Clay rolled his eyes and looked towards the ceiling in an effort to hold his temper. He turned towards them pointing his index finger into Tigs chest and glared at Sable. "Save this for later you two, we don't have time for you to argue right now."

Sable flashed a quick smile at Clay and flippantly replied. "Yes Sir!" _Gods he reminds me of Malcom._

Tig glared back at Clay nodding in agreement. _Shit, I can't let her distract me. She's making me crazy. Get your shit together asshole._

No sooner than Tig had finished that thought a loud explosion rocked the square. The Legion soldiers immediately went towards the disturbance.

"Now!" Clay headed out towards the café as Solace, Malcom and Lyssa shot out of the entrance towards the tunnel. Tig and Sable followed, keeping an eye on the Legion soldiers as they milled around the confusion and started to spread across the open square, obviously searching for anything out of the ordinary. The Huscarl spotted their group immediately. Tig and Clay fired their weapons at him as he lifted his gun to fire towards Solace. He went down, his gun firing towards the ceiling as he fell.

"Shit!" Tig spat out. "We gotta move. Go!"

Everyone sprinted for the tunnel as the rest of the Legions soldiers realized what was happening. Laser shots flew by their heads as they made it into the opening. Sable hung back, pulling out a several small explosives. Tig realized that Sable wasn't next to her, he turned back and sprinted towards her.

"Let's go Princess, no time to catch your breath!" Tig yelled towards her. He skidded to a halt when he realized she held charges in her hand. He watched in amazement as she calmly set them and threw them into the opening of the tunnel.

Sable turned into the tunnel and took off at a dead run. _Catch my breath!_ She hoped she'd given everyone a big enough lead to not feel the effects of the blast. She saw Tig standing further down the tunnel, reaching him quickly she yelled. "What are you waiting for Fly Boy? Run!"

Tig let her get past him and took off as quickly as he could, hot on her heals. He figured they had maybe thirty seconds to get further down the tunnel. _This is gonna hurt_.

Clay looked back over his shoulder just as Tig turned and ran back disappearing around a corner. _Shit! _Clay looked back up the tunnel and saw Solace, Malcom and Lyssa stop running as they reached the docking bay. Clay figured Tig knew what he was doing and headed towards the group at the mouth of the tunnel.

The explosion rocked the tunnel. Tig dove towards Sable covering her as they both tumbled to the floor. He felt the shock wave roll over him and winced as a large chunk of cement pelted his back. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the darkness as the dust began settling around them. He felt Sable moving beneath him, trying to free herself. He rolled off her, trying to gain his composure and gather his wits, holding his ringing head.

Sable gasped for air as Tig finally rolled off her. She squinted in the darkness, coughing as she drug in a gulp of sandy, gritty air. She reached into her flight suit and grabbed a twist light, snapping it to activate the glow and wrapping it around her forearm, keeping her arms free. She looked at Tig who was on his knees holding his head. She saw blood trickling from his nose and ears. Reaching out, she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to his feet. "We have to keep moving."

Tig saw the glow appear from the area he knew Sable was in. He couldn't see very well, his vision was cloudy at best. He felt her grab his arm and thought he heard her talking, but couldn't make out what she was saying over the ringing in his head. He felt her tug at him and realized she wanted him to stand up. He shook off her hold and pushed to his feet. "Go. I'm right behind you." _I'm not_ _even sure if she can hear me_, he thought belatedly. _She's probably in no better shape than I am_.

Sable hesitated for a second trying to make sure they went in the right direction. She could see a glow of lights in the direction she was facing, and thought she could feel fresh air coming towards them_. Ok, go with your instincts. _She headed down the tunnel and swiped absently at her nose as she felt blood trickle down her lip.

The light was getting stronger as they rounded a corner in the tunnel. She saw two large figures running towards them, her eyes having a hard time focusing from the dust and debris. Knowing it was Malcom and Clay she waved them back, motioning that they were ok, but they kept coming anyway.

_They're ok._ Clay breathed a silent breath of relief and looked both of them over. They were a mess, covered with dirt and debris. "Whose harebrained idea was that?" He saw Tig and Sable look at him in confusion. Then he noticed the blood running from their noses and ears. _Shit! They can't hear a blinkin thing_.

Tig and Sable just kept walking past them like nothing was wrong, heading towards the docking bay and the Slepner. Clay and Malcom followed checking out the docking bay as they entered the hatch.

"Jax! Get us off this rock, NOW!" Clay bellowed into the intercom. "I'm on my way to the bridge. Chibs! Sick bay. You've got a couple of customers." He stopped and looked at Tig and Sable, pointing down the hall he yelled at them. "You two, head to sick bay and get checked out." He took a hold of Tigs shoulders and gave him a shove in the right direction. He looked towards Malcom and Solace. "I need gunners on the wings."

Tig dug in his heels. Even though his hearing was coming back as the ringing subsided he had a killer headache, though he'd never admit that to Clay. "I'm fine. You need me on the bridge right now."

"No, we've got it covered. Do as you're told." Clay brokered no refusal.

Chibs appeared from a hatch down the hall and headed towards Tig and Sable. He gave a low whistle as he approached assessing the situation. _They look like absolute shite_.

Sable knew she was in trouble. Her vision was doubled and her head was pounding. She was pretty sure she was going to throw up what little food she'd eaten today. She reached out to the hull trying to make the room quit spinning as she heard Lyssa talk to the man approaching them.

"Where's the sick bay? I will help you get them there."

"Oouch, just follow me." Chibs smiled at her as he ducked under Tigs arm and helped support his weight. Lyssa did the same with Sable. "They are in shock, we need to get 'em there before they drop." Tig tried to fight Chibs hold until a vicious bought of dizziness nearly took him to his knees.

They made it to the sick bay and got them settled on two metal slabs. Tig and Sable both put up a feeble fight, however Chibs just shoved them down and buckled them onto the metal table. He attached a few wires and gave each one of them a shot in the hip.

Lyssa watched as he worked quickly and efficiently. "What is that?" Lyssa had never seen a set up like this. She noticed another man inside a similar chamber beside them. "Who's that?" She pointed towards him. "Will he be ok?"

"Jaysus, give me a chance woman." Chibs made a motion to cut her off.

"Question one. Don't you worry. It's just a shot of painkiller and a little somethin to knock em out while the chamber heals them." He flashed a smile at her and hit a button on the side of the tables. Clear glass slid over them and encased them. "They will sleep for about 12 hours and wake up feeling like new."

He paused and assessed his work. Satisfied he continued. "Two. That is Happy." ." He stepped over to the chamber and read the settings.

"Three. He needed to recharge his batteries. Yes he will be fine in about 2 hours I'm thinking."

Before she could ask more questions the ship rocked and pitched, throwing Lyssa into Chibs chest. He caught her and fought to regain their balance as the ship pitched again. Chibs turned his body to protect her as they were thrown into a wall of metal shelving. He grunted as the metal dug into his back. "We need to be finding those seats and buckling in." Chibs pointed to the far wall.

Lyssa jumped out of his grip and made a mad dash to the seat, buckling herself in quickly. Chibs followed a few seconds later and landed just as the ship lurched again. He managed to grab the seat belt and buckle in as the ship shook and groaned.

"What the bloody hell?" Chibs ground out as he hit the link com on his flight suit. "Common boys. You're throwin us around like sacks of grain back here. A little warnin' next time eh?"

Clays amused voice came over the intercom. "Might want to buckle up, we are being chased by some pissed off Legion ships. We will be exiting into a wormhole soon. I will let you know when it's ok to move around again."

Chibs head slammed back into the seat rest. This was proving to be one helluva day.

Sable blinked and worked on getting the room into focus. She did a mental checklist of her body as she slowly got her memory together of what had happened. She panicked briefly worried about Malcom and Lyssa, then remembered how they had gone underground to get to them. She sat up rubbing her arms and lamented to herself. Once again fate had kicked her in the ass. _My ship is gone, my crew scattered and left behind on some godforsaken planet, and Sven is still after me. Uncredible!_

She did a quick once over of her clothing, noting she was covered in soot and was a complete mess. _Gods, I need a shower. _She swung her legs over the edge of the table and noted the rest of the room. It looked to be a sick bay. As she did a quick 360 of the room she saw Tig sleeping on a similar bed. He was still covered by a bubble, his monitors still lit.

Gingerly she lowered herself down off the table testing her strength. She felt rested and strong. _That machine is amazing. Note to self, my next ship is gonna have a sick bay like this. _Stepping lightly, she approached the unit that held Tig. His face was relaxed in sleep, his dark hair, though cut short had a slight curl to it. It framed his face lending a softness to his harsh angular chin. She noted he wore sideburns and a neatly shaped mustache and beard. He had lush dark eyelashes resting on his high cheekbones.

His face had several scrapes, along with dried blood coming out of both of his ears and his nose. She shuddered remembering how she had cut the timing too close with the charges. The blast in the tunnel had come too quickly, he had covered her, taking the brunt of the explosion. She reached up and felt the dried blood beneath her nose and on the side of her face from her ears. They both had sustained "shell shock". She was amazed they had made it back to the Slepner on their own.

Her hand reached out and touched the glass above him. _Stop it Sable. _She rubbed her arms again, hugging herself_. No time for fantasies, besides he's an ass. Walk away and forget about him. _She pulled her hand back stuffing it into her pocket, sucking on her lower lip like she always did when she was lost in thought. _Damn, I'm sick of running. Sick of not having a place to call home, tired of not being "normal"._

She turned abruptly as the sick bay door slid open. She stepped away from his bed, hugging herself as she faced someone she'd never met. She kept her head angled down to the floor as was her habit to hide her eyes from the stranger because she didn't have her sunglasses. She waited for him to speak.

"Ouch, you're awake then." Chibs spoke softly trying to put her at ease. He'd read her body language when he'd walked in and noticed her discomfort. "I'm Chibs, and you're Sable." He grimaced, and ran a head through his unruly hair. _Smooth, you sound like a_ _right idiot_. He purposefully strode away from her to a bank of monitors, clicking buttons and checking on Tig's progress_. I will give her some space. _

Sable chewed on her lower lip, debating on what she wanted to ask him first. "I have some questions…" Her voice came out soft but firm. She purposefully relaxed her arms and walked across the room to lean against a counter by the door, trying to look as confident as possible.

"Shoot. I will answer if I can." Chibs looked at her making eye contact, flashing her his best smile, letting her know he wasn't upset by her different eyes. He'd had a chance to get used to that first jolt of awareness. You could get lost in them, the swirling colors pulled you in. Being around Lyssa, Solace and Malcom had helped him adjust and not show a reaction, though they were still unsettling.

Sable tilted her head, trying to catch his accent and decide just where the hell he was from. His voice was deep and rich and he had a definite brogue which gave his words an undeniable lilt. She let him make eye contact, and though he hid it well she saw the subtle intake of breath, the reaction to her eyes. She held his gaze letting him adjust, and returned his smile. She wasn't sure why but she'd taken an instant liking to the man.

She went back to chewing on her lower lip, deciding on what to ask first. "My family?"

"Safe, and on board the Slepner." His deep brown eyes reflected warmth and continued to put Sable at ease. You'll be stayin in a room wi' you're sister. One o' the boys gave up 'is bunk for ye ta share."

"Would you mind taking me there?" She smiled and ran her hands through her hair shaking out debris. "I could really use a shower."

"Aye, after I do a wee bit o' checkin up on your injuries." He motioned for Sable to sit on a stool. He stood patiently waiting for her to do as he asked.

"I'm fine. Really, there is no need." She stood her ground. She didn't like being poked and prodded.

_Fine, then. Have it You're way_. He slowly approached her and began asking her questions. "Do ye have any headache or dizziness? Blurred vision, or trouble hearin? Ye took quite a rattle from the explosion." He watched her closely judging her reaction.

"Negative." She pushed away from the counter and headed towards the door, evading him neatly. "How about showing me the way to my bunk?" She held her head up high, straightened her back and gave him her best "Captains" stare.

"Oh Aye." Chibs shot back grumpily. "Right this way." _No_ _wonder why Tig calls her Princess_. _She gets 'er back up and that attitude comes shining through. _He pushed his way past her and led the way through the corridors.

As they wound their way through the ship she realized it was layed out much like her Freya had been. She recognized the similarities, noting that this ship was newer and larger_. Man I'd love to fly this baby. I bet I could make her sing. _Her blood raced at the thought of sitting in the captain's chair handling her sleekness.

Chibs interrupted her thoughts, clearing his throat. "U-hmm. This would be ye're room."

"Thank you Chibs", she paused reaching out and touching his arm. "For everything." She gave him a tentative smile, a quick kiss on his cheek, then ducked into the room before he could reply.

Shaking his head he rubbed his cheek in amazement. _Jaysus, what a moody wench. From bossy to sweet in a nanosecond._

Sable leaned against the closed door and took in the small cabin. It held one large bed and had its own small Spartan bathroom, an entertainment wall and a table with two chairs. It was plain, in simple earth tones, with one grand exception. The ceiling was painted in an amazing color mimicking a beautiful night sky. It held stars twinkling in the distance with swirling colors of nebula, a beautiful expression of space seen through the eyes of someone who knew its vastness intimately. _It's simply breathtaking_.

She headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower. She unloaded her black body suit of all her weapons and various gadgets she filled it with, smiling as she placed it in the cleaning tube along with her underwear. It would be done by the time she finished her shower. She found all the shower necessities in bottles attached to the wall of the shower, a practical setup on a spaceship. She sighed and jumped into the hot steamy shower_. Heaven_.

Tig woke quickly, realizing he was in the sick bay, yet again. He slid the door open and detached himself from all the gadgets that Chibs had attached to him. A quick survey of the room told him he was the last one to wake up. _I must have really needed that sleep. _He pushed his hands through his hair and realized it was full of dirt and debris.

"A 'right Tig, you stink and your filthy. Get your ass in your shower and find some new clothes." He hopped down off the table and headed out of the sick bay towards his room. He didn't bother checking in with Clay, it was late. Whoever was flying the Slepner could just keep doing it. _I need some much needed down time_.

He pushed the button releasing his door panel, stripping as he walked towards the bathroom. He slid the door open, and froze, stunned into silence. There was a beautiful naked woman standing in his shower. A slow smile spread across his face as he watched her rinse. _Awe Clay you shouldn't have_. Then it hit him. _Sable! What the hell is Her Holiness doing in my shower? _He stood absolutely still waiting for her to realize he was watching her. _This is going to be fun_.

Sable was lost in thought. She'd been worrying over what she would do for a ship now that the Freya was gone. She had a considerable amount of money put away but it would clean out her savings to buy a new Varanagian cruiser. _Damn the Hans. Why can't they just leave me alone? _She leaned her head back into the water and rinsed her hair.

_Fuck me_. Tig watched as the water sluiced down over Sables shoulders and breasts. He followed the flow of water down her lithe body, her narrow waist, her athletic butt and legs. _God those legs that seemed to never quit_. His body pulsed in reaction, an erection rocked him. He reached over to the wall and wrapped a towel around his waist. _She doesn't need to see I'm interested. Besides she's the ice queen. Not happenin._

Something sent shivers up Sables spine. She rung out her hair and opened her eyes. It took a second for her to realize there was a man standing there watching her shower. She immediately crouched down making herself small and hiding as much of her body as possible. Her incisors popped out, a reaction to her fear. She found her voice, though it came out more like a shriek. "Get out! What the hell are you doing?"

Tig casually reached over and grabbed a towel from the wall. He dangled it from his index finger lazily, ignoring her. "Nope, this is my bathroom Princess. What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He fought to keep a straight face, it was good to see her unraveled.

Sable ignored Tig's question, spitting out a demand in a lower calmer voice. "Give me the towel!"

Tig knew a challenge when he heard it. He gave her a slow mean smile. "Come and get it."

Sable only wasted a few seconds deciding how she would handle this embarrassing situation. _What the hell, he's already seen me naked. Just act like it's no big deal and do what you need to do. _She stood up slowly, not rushing or trying to cover up. She gave Tig a forced smile, and opened the shower door walking up to him and taking the towel. She noted with some satisfaction that he had a rather large bulge under his towel. _Serves him right, the damn peeping Tom. _

"Thanks baby." She smiled at him sweetly, tucking the towel under her arms and securing it.

Tig was about to make a smartass comment just as there was a loud knocking on the door. As soon as he turned to answer the door she closed the bathroom door and slid the lock home. She quickly dried off and began dressing as she listened in on the conversation.

Tig slid the door open to find Chibs standing in the hallway. Chibs stuck his head in and searched the room looking for Sable. "Ouch, uh, ye haven't seen Sable have ye? I left her here not more than 20 minutes ago."

Tig played dumb, wanting to make Chibs spit it out. Obviously they had given his room to the sisters. If he hadn't had been so anxious to get clean he would have noticed the difference in the scent in his room. His bed had been slept in, a women's night gown lay draped on the end. "Why?"

"Well Clay decided to let the sisters stay in yer room, since it is the next largest and one of the nicest. You woke up and left afore I cud catch ye." At that point Chibs looked down at Tigs towel noting he hadn't showered yet.

"Really." Tig ran his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

At this point Lyssa came bounding down the hall, bursting into the room. She stopped short of Tig and looked him up and down, blurting. "Jaysus! Would you put some clothes on? Honestly!"

By now the absurdity of the situation had robbed him of words. He waived a finger at Chibs and Lyssa, his mouth flapping but not making a noise. He shook his head and turned towards his closet, pulled out a clean flight suit and some fresh underwear. He picked up his boots and stalked out. A few short strides landed him at Happy's door. He knocked lightly staring straight ahead trying to act casual.

Happy answered the door, knowing it was Tig from the cadence of knocks. He took stock of Tig standing in a towel holding his clothing and smiled. "What's up Bro?"

"Don't ask. Don't fucking ask. I'm using your shower." He ground out as he stomped past Happy into the bathroom.

Sable dressed quickly and dried her hair. She was flustered and embarrassed but was thankful Tig hadn't mentioned what had happened. She'd heard Chibs excuse himself and then Lyssa break into a fit of hysterical laughter. She opened the bathroom door and stared at her sister, waiting for her to stop.

"So not funny!" Sable tried to sound upset, and gave her sister a stern look, although her laughter was intoxicating and she could see the humor in the whole mess. Obviously Tig hadn't been told about the 'arrangements'.

"Oh Sable, it's priceless. You should have seen his face. Tig at a loss for words, that was amazing." She sat up off the bed and whipped the tears from under her eyes. "Chibs was a little slow catching on you were in the shower until he heard the blow dryer come on. Then he got this wicked smile and said something about a clever tigger and walked out whistling some tune."

"Well I'm glad we could be entertainment." Sable huffed out and sat in the chair at the table burying her face on her arms to hide her grin.

"Just how much did he see?" Lyssa giggled some more and rubbed her cheeks. "Oh god, my cheeks hurt. I haven't laughed that hard in years."

Sable sat up no longer trying to hide her smile, raised an eyebrow and replied silkily. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


End file.
